Witch and Wizard Discipline and Family
by Redpunkgirl95
Summary: A series of related and unrelated one-shots of the Ojamajo's and FLAT4 in discipline and family bonding settings. Will have spanking in some chapters.


I

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Oamajo Doremi. This is a series of spanking and family bonding one-shots, so don't like, don't read. Disclaimer is for all chapters as well!**

"What am I going to do about the FLAT4?"

Oyajide was back at the bowling alley the wizards were using as their hideout and was thinking about the things that the FLAT4 had found about the human world since coming here. For the most part it was all innocent things that most boys their age liked. But they are 9-year-old boys, so while Oyajide lets them have some fun, they do fall to the temptation of disobedience. But he needed something to keep them in line and focused on their mission.

He didn't know what, but something had to be done before they wound up in the hospital. 'Unless, that's it. That'll work perfectly.'

Oyajide wasn't able to think about anymore because the FLAT4 walked into the living room laughing at an angry and blushing Tooru.

"Dude, I can't believe that you thought singing one of Onpu-chan's songs to her would get her to like you!" Akatsuki laughed while patting his back, causing Tooru to get angrier.

Leon grinned while putting Tooru in a headlock, "And in front of a crowd as well, that had to be one of your dumbest ideas yet, mate."

Tooru's eye twitched at that remark. "Oh," he began and said the next part in English, "But who's the idiot who keeps challenging a certain short-temper blue witch knowing that he's going to lose?"

"What? Hey! What did you say?!"

Fujio just smiled at his arguing friends, "I think that we should all agree that we try to get our girl in some pretty idiotic ways. I mean our ideas to get closer to them don't work all that well at times, right?"

"I can agree on that one, right guys?" Akatsuki agreeing with his best friend.

What the now angrier Tooru was going to say was cut off by Oyajide loudly clearing his throat.

"If you boys want to fight or whatever GO DO IT OUTSIDE!" The older wizard started calmly but finished his sentence by yelling.

That was the final straw for Tooru, "Oh, go f*** yourself, b******!" he shouted.

Everyone, including Tooru, gasped at what the turquoise wizard had just said. The boy in question just started to shiver and covered his mouth in horror at what came out of it. 'Why did I say that? I just made one of the most powerful wizards angry at me.'

The FLA3 and Oyajide stared at their friend/minion, dumbfound.

"Well, young man," Oyajide began, taking Tooru by his ear. "I don't know where you heard those words, but NONE of you are allowed to say things like that." The older wizard started to drag the struggling 9-year-old up the stairs and into the boy's room. Oyajide stood Tooru in front of him as he used his magic to make a box of tissues and a hairbrush appear on the bed.

Tooru just stood there, confused. What would Oyajide need a box of tissues and a hairbrush for? Unless… 'Oh man, I'm going to get spank! What was I thinking?' He thought, staring at the floor.

"Tooru, look at me." Oyajide command sternly.

Tooru continued to stare at the floor.

Oyajide sighed, "Tooru Kounna, look at me."

The usage of his full name made Tooru flinch as he look up. "I don't know where you heard that filth, but you should know that you're NOT allowed to say words like that. And while I would like to know where you heard that, I'll deal with that after your punishment." Oyajide lectured.

Tooru nodded silently as he listened to Oyajide's lecture. 'Sorry I have to do this.' Oyajide thought before he grabbed the young wizard under his armpits and placed him over his lap. Tooru inhaled as he mentally prepared himself for his punishment.

Oyajide hardened his heart, mentally closed his ears, and put his left arm around Tooru's waist as he raised his hand and slammed it down on Tooru's upturned rear. Tooru let out a soft gasp at the sting he felt before a second one fell. Tooru clenched his teeth, but managed to keep quiet besides the gasp at the beginning as Oyajide kept smacking his posterior, refusing for the older wizard to see him cry.

"Stop it! It hurts! Please!" Tooru whined, as Oyajide started hitting his sit spots.

"Not until you get the message."

"I get it! I'll never swear again! I promise!"

"I don't believe you. At least not until you are punished properly."

Oyajide stopped spanking Tooru and stood him up on his feet and pulled his pants down to his knees. The boy started to scream in protest, but they fell on deaf ears. The purplette pulled Tooru back over his knees and spanked him with slightly more strength over his boxer shorts.

"Ahh! Please Oyajide, I'm s-sorry! I'll never say anyth-thing like that again, I promise!" Tooru cried out, tears falling onto the ground.

"I hope so, young man, because I don't like having to do this. But I will if needed."

Oyajide softly pulled Tooru's boxer shorts down, exposing his slightly dark pink bottom and sit spots, earning a gasp of protest from the turquoise wizard.

"Ah! No! Don't pull my boxers down!"

"Sorry, Tooru, but this is how spankings are supposed to go." Oyajide stated calmly as he picked up the hairbrush.

Tooru turned his head to see and paled at the sight, "N-No."

"OK, young man," Oyajide began, "After we are done here I'm going to wash the filth from your mouth, got it."

Tooru tried to wiggle his way out. Didn't work.

Crack!

Tooru shrieked at the pain. He didn't think it would have hurt _that_ badly.

Crack!

"Ah! Please stop!"

"Sorry but I won't until you learn your lesson."

Crack!

"Ow!"

"You-Crack!-know-Crack!-perfectly-Crack!-well-Crack!-that-Crack!-you're-Crack!-not-Crack!-allowed-Crack!-to-Crack!-say-Crack!-swear-Crack!-words,-Crack!-so-Crack!-why-Crack!-did-Crack!- you-Crack!-say-Crack!-that-Crack!-filth!?" Crack! Oyajide lectured, puncturing each word with a strike from the brush.

Tooru was crying rivers by now, tears and mucus falling into a puddle on the floor and was kicking his legs like his life depend on it. He didn't care if his friends heard him or not, he just wanted this to end.

Oyajide looked down at Tooru's tear stricken face and red bottom and decided that Tooru had enough. Oyajide dropped the brush down on the bed and started rubbing circles on Tooru's back as Tooru's crying slowly turned into sniffling. Oyajide stood the younger wizard up and slowly pulled his underwear and pants back up and put the boy on his lap, being careful of his bottom.

"I'm sorry, Oyajide." Tooru said, his voice cracking a little.

Oyajide handed Tooru a tissue and started rubbing the top of his head, "I know you are."

Tooru smiled at Oyajide as he blew his nose and tossed it in the nearby trash can. "Thanks, Oyajide."

"However,"

Tooru's smile faulter when he said that.

"We still have to wash that filth from your mouth and you have to tell me where you heard those words, right now."

"Oh that, I overheard those words from some high school kids."

Oyajide sighed, that was one of the possible options he came up with.

"Ok, so now all that's left is your mouth washing then your punishment will be over."

Tooru gulp silently as they walked into the bathroom. Oyajide stood Tooru in front of the sink as he took a spare bar of soap, turned the faucet on and wet it a little. He turned around with the bar of soap in hand, "Tooru, open your mouth wide."

Tooru did what Oyajide told him to.

"Tooru, I will only leave the soap in your mouth for two minutes then we can put this behind us, ok."

Tooru nodded silently before the soap went into his mouth. The taste burned his taste buds like wildfire. Oyajide scrubbed the inside of the boy's mouth for about a minute causing tears to prickle at the corners of Tooru's eyes.

"You're doing well, Tooru" one more minute than your punishment will be over."

Tooru nodded, trying not to cry again. He just wanted this minute to end, and fast.

Oyajide turned towards the sink to fill a cup up with water for Tooru to rinse his mouth out with. He checked the time noting that there were only thirty seconds of Tooru's mouth washing left. Oyajide couldn't help but to let a small smile play at his lips.

'He took this really well; considering this is the first time I actually I had to spanked any of them.'

Oyajide took the soap out of Tooru's mouth and handed the coughing boy the cup to rinse. Tooru swirled the water to get all the soap out before spitting in the sink. He felt Oyajide's hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Oyajide's smiling face.

"Come on, Tooru. Let's go sit on your bed and talk. Afterwards you can rest until dinner, ok?"

"Sure."

The two sat on Tooru's turquoise sheets and Oyajide put a hand on Tooru's head, ruffling his hair a little.

"Ok, Tooru, can you explain to me why you decided to curse."

Tooru sighed softly, "I really don't know. The guys were making me angry with what they were saying. I mean I know singing one of Onpu-chan's songs to her wasn't one of my best ideas, but they didn't have to rub it in like that. Right? I was about to tell them that when you yelled at us and I snapped."

Oyajide sighed and pulled Tooru into a hug, "No they didn't. I'll talk to them about that, ok?"

"Yeah, Oyajide, it will be."

"Good. Now how about you get some sleep. I'll get you up for dinner, ok Tooru?" Oyajide said in a fatherly tone, pulling the sheets back.

Despite the pain he was feeling, Tooru smiled happily as he took his shoes and socks off and yawned softly before climbing under the sheets. "Sure."

Oyajide tucked the young wizard in and gave him a small kiss on his forehead. He was about to close the door when Tooru's tired voice called out. "Oh and Oyajide,"

"Yes, Tooru?"

"Thanks."

Smiling Oyajide looked back at him, "Your welcome, Tooru. Sweet dreams."

He quietly closed the door and walked down stairs and saw Akatsuki reading a book and Fujio showing Leon his notes in the living room. The boys looked up at him. A questioning look in their eyes asking him about what happened.

"Boys, we need to have a talk."

 **I plan to update when I get some new ideas. Send in requests. And if anyone knows parts of the anime and manga that had some spanking/bonding inspired scenes in them, please tell me and I'll write a chapter for it.**


End file.
